


KallioxTorkkeli ritari au fic

by korttienkuningas



Category: TorkkelixKallio
Genre: Angst, F/F, ritari au
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korttienkuningas/pseuds/korttienkuningas
Summary: Ficci Torkkelin ja Kallion ihmisversioista. Tää on ritari au, jossa Kallio ja Torkkeli ovat ritarisodassa, mutta toisiaan vastaan. Mitä tapahtuu, jos kaksi eri puolen soturia rakastuu?
Relationships: Torkkeli/Kallio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Syvä haava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorkkelixKallio jodel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TorkkelixKallio+jodel).



> inspired by TorkkelixKallio jodel kanava. toivottavasti ees joku tykkää tästä, sillä loin ao3 accountin tätä varten.

Kylmä viima osui Kallion kasvoihin. Hän hiipi hiljaa pitkässä ruohikossa, tarkistaen välillä vaatteitaan punkkien varalta. Ainoat äänet hänen ympärillään olivat linnun laulu ja ruohon kahina.

Äkkiä hänen korviinsa kantautui hiljaista hyräilyä. Hän tunnisti sävelmän heti. Se oli Torkkelien kehtolaulu, “Olen pikkutorkkeli”, siitä Kallio oli aivan varma. Ääni jännitti hänen lihaksensa, ja saivat hänen niskavillansa nousemaan pystyyn. Hän tapaili miekkaansa, ja lähti astelemaan ääntä kohti, nyt hitusen nopeammin.

Aukealla istui kyyryssä tyttö, jonka mustat hiukset pilkottivat kypärän alta. Takaapäin hänestä ei näkynyt muuta, kuin haarniskan kimmellys, mutta puunrunkoon nojaava kilpi sysäsi Kallion viimeisetkin epäilykset. Siinä, viattomasti kannon päällä, istui vihollinen.

Adrenaliini pulppusi Kallion suonissa, kun hän juoksi kohti Torkkelia. Hän oli ajatellut yllätyshyökkäystä, mutta aukiolla ei ollut piilopaikkoja, ja Torkkeli voisi kuulla hänen askeleensa. Kallio oli kuitenkin ajatellut, että Torkkelilla ei olisi aikaa reagoida, mutta hän oli ollut väärässä. Torkkeli havahtui nopeasti, ja oli miekkansa kanssa heti vastassa. Torkkelin miekka kolahti hänen miekkaansa vasten, ja siitä alkoi taistelu.

Miekat kilkahtelivat, kun toinen astui eteen, toinen joutui perääntymään, sama kuvio toistui uudelleen ja uudelleen, se oli kuin tanssi. Torkkelin tummat silmät tuijottivat kiivaasti hänen kypäränsä silmäaukoista, muu osa kasvoista oli piilossa. He miekkailivat automaattivaihteella, kertaakaan irrottamatta katsetta toisesta.

Vaikutti siltä, että Torkkeli oli voitolla, mutta Kallio oli onnekas ja onnistui huitaisemaan Torkkelilta kypärän pois päästä. Alta paljastuva näky jäädytti hänet, ja muistojen vyöry lamautti hänet paikoilleen.

Oli viisi vuotta ennen ritarisotien alkamista. Hän ja Torkkeli istuivat kapakassa. Torkkeli letitti Kallion hiuksia, ja solmi niihin kukkia. Molemmat nauroivat ja viini läiskyi.

Oli kuuma kesäpäivä. Molemmilla oli vapaata töistä. Torkkeli näytti niin kauniilta valkoisessa kesäasussa. Kuumuus ei ollut ainut syy, miksi Kallio melkein pyörtyi.

Oli ilta. Torkkelin somat, hiilen tahrimat kädet pitivät hänen käsistään kiinni. Heidän päänsä olivat niin lähellä toisiaan ja heidän huulensa-

Kipu hävitti kaikki ajatukset Kallion aivoista. Hänen silmänsä katsoivat taas Torkkelia, joka oli Kallion haaveillessa lävistänyt hänen olkapäänsä miekallaan. Torkkelin silmät olivat apposen avoinna, kaikki veri oli paennut hänen kasvoiltaan. Kallio kaatui taaksepäin menettäessään tajuntansa.

“Kallio… Kallio kuuletko minua? Kallio vastaa!” 

Kallion päässä tuntui hassulta. Niin hassulta, että hän voisi vaikka oksentaa. Juuri nyt. 

“PLEERGHHHH” 

Torkkeli tuijotti sivusta. Hän oli kyykistynyt maahan ja riisunut suurimman osan panssaristaan. Hänen valkoinen paitansa oli tahriintunut verestä, ja sen hihat olivat nyt tiukasti Kallion käden ympärillä. 

“Kallio, mikä on?” Kallio kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa kuin kivi. “Kallio nyt ei ole aika olla itsepäinen, Kallio, Kallio vastaa!” Torkkeli intti kädet puuskassa. Kallio oli näyttämässä hänelle keskisormea, mutta liikuttaessaan kättään hän vain irvisti kivusta.

Sitten he istuivat hiljaisuudessa. Kallion miekka lojui hylättynä nurmikolla, Torkkelin miekassa oli muutamia veripisaroita, joita hän ei ollut onnistunut putsaamaan pois. Kallion oli vaikea liikkua, sillä haava käsivarressa tuntui niin epämukavalta. Torkkeli taas esitti, ettei välittänyt, mutta vilkuili salaa Kallion kasvoja, kuin etsiäkseen merkkejä periksiannosta. 

Lopulta Kallio luovutti. “Käteen sattuu”, Kallio mumisi, räpyttäen silmiään, jotta kyyneleet pysyisivät poissa. Torkkeli värähti ja ryömi heti lähemmäs tutkimaan aiheuttamaansa vahinkoa. Kallio kavahti ja yritti mennä kauemmas.

“Anteeksi! Se oli vahinko!” Torkkeli yritti selittää. Hänen kätensä roikkui ilmassa, valmiina hoivaamaan, jos vain saisi luvan. Kallio kuitenkin pysyi kylmänä, vaikka itkun poissa pitäminen oli hirvittävän vaikeaa. 

Hiljaisuus oli kuin painava verho heidän välissään. Se oli jäännöstä niiltä ajoilta, kun he olivat vielä ystäviä. Tai pikemminkin siltä ajalta, kun he eivät enää olleet. Luottamus, joka joskus oli ollut niin vahva, oli särkynyt miljooniksi sirpaleiksi, joita ei saisi enää kokoon millään.

Torkkeli laski kätensä alas. Kuilu ei paikkaantuisi yhdessä yössä, jos koskaan. Hänen täytyi kuitenkin yrittää, vanhojen aikojen hyväksi. Ja vaikka he olivatkin vihollisia, ei hän voinut jättää rakastaan kuolemaan.

Torkkeli tavoitteli Kallion katsetta. “Tule, tule leiriini. Edes vähäksi aikaa. Anna mun parantaa sun haavasi.” 

Kallio ei tiennyt, mitä vastata. Jokainen aivosolu, tai ainakin se yksi, joka oli vielä jäljellä, huusi jäämistä vastaan. Niin monta kertaa oli hänelle koulutuksessa toistettu, että Torkkelit ovat vihollisia, että heidän kanssaan ei veljeillä. Silti, jokin tytön tavassa pyytää suoraan sydämestä, kosketti häntä tavoilla, joilla mikään muu ei ollut koskaan koskettanut. Heidän menneisyytensä sitoi heidät yhteen, enemmän, kuin mikään sitoi häntä ritaripalvelukseen.

Ylpeyttään Kallio ei kuitenkaan voinut niellä, joten hän esitti pyörtyvänsä kivusta. 

"Kallio vitun fake ass bitch", Torkkeli valitti Kallion kaatuessa hänen käsivarsilleen.


	2. Sanat sattuvat enemmän kuin miekka

Torkkeli raahasi Kalliota käsivarsillaan omaan telttaansa. Hän oli aina ollut heistä kahdesta vahvempi, vaikka hän olikin Kalliota pään lyhyempi. Kallio oli kuitenkin vain hujoppi ja Torkkeli treenasi usein, joten ehkä se ei ollut niin yllättävää.

Päästyään perille hän laski Kallion patjalle. Hän potki Kalliota kevyesti, sillä vaikka Kallion dramaattisuus oli hellyyttävää, pidemmän päälle se kävi hyvin ärsyttäväksi. 

Kallio oli kuitenkin pyörtynyt oikeasti. Torkkeli huolestui heti, ja alkoi kuumeisesti miettimään, mikä voisi olla syynä. Hän kaiveli lääkelaukkuaan, jotta voisi hoitaa Kallion haavan kuntoon, muttei löytänyt mitään. Yrtit olivat lopussa. Se oli huono uutinen Kallion paranemisen kannalta.

“Jano”, Torkkeli kuuli Kallion korisevan. Hän kääntyi äkisti ympäri, ja alkoi juottaa Kalliolle vettä leilistään. Sitä ei ollut enää paljon, hänen täytyisi muistaa täyttää astia lähteestä tai purosta, kun sellainen osuisi kohdalle.

Kallio nousi vaivalloisesti istumaan. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kalpeat ja sairaalloiset, mutta hänen asenteensa täynnä puhtia.

"Okei, no minä sitten tästä lähdenkin!" hän hihkui tekopirteästi ja yritti nousta ylös, mutta Torkkeli loi häneen murhaavan katseen. Kallio värähti ja laskeutui hitaasti alas. 

"Sä et tolla kädellä lähde minnekään. Tai kaupunkiin tietysti, sillä mä tarvitsen uusia lääkeaineita." Torkkeli alkoi listata aineita, joita hän tarvitsisi mukaansa. Kallio tuhahteli.

“Minusta-”

Yhtäkkiä ulkoa kuului kuitenkin torven toitotusta. Kaksi pitkää ja kolme lyhyttä ääntä. Kallio värähti heti, mutta Torkkelilla meni hetki tunnistaa, että sotilaat voisivat olla uhka.

“TULKAA HETI ULOS!” kajahti ulkoa hevosten hirnahdusten säestämänä. Kallio ja Torkkeli vaihtoivat huolestuneen katseen. Kallio jäi istumaan hiljaa paikalleen, kun Torkkeli kömpi ulos teltasta.

Ulkona häntä odotti kaksi sotilasta ratsujen selässä. Heidän haarniskansa hohtivat kirkkaassa päivänvalossa, mutta heidän kasvoiltaan oli kadonnut kaikki paiste. Torkkeli kumarsi heille.

“Arvoisat sotilaat, mitä tämä uskollinen Torkkelin soturi voi tehdä hyväksenne?” hän kysyi, pitäen katseensa maassa kunnes vanhempi sotilaista antoi hänelle luvan nostaa päänsä. 

“Etsimme Kallion sotilaita. Tämä on vain rutiinitarkastus”, sotilas sanoi. Nuorempi heistä liikkui levottomasti. Torkkeli katsoi häntä vaivihkaa. “En ole nähnyt heitä täälläpäin, mutta kerron, jos näen.”

Sotilaat näyttivät helpottuneilta nopeasta visiitistä, ja olivat lähdössä, kunnes teltasta kuului aivastus. Se oli tarpeeksi hiljainen olemaan vain jokin eläimen ääni pusikossa, mutta tarpeeksi kovaääninen herättämään epäilyjä.

Sotilaat kääntyivät telttaa päin. “Ja oletteko ainut teltan asukki?” vanhempi kysyi, tallustellen lähemmäs telttaa. Torkkelin sydän alkoi hakkaamaan nopeammin, mutta hän otti parhaimman pokerinaamansa. 

“Se on vain sairas isoäitini, joka yöpyy teltassani”, Torkkeli lateli, tajuten nopeasti valheensa järjettömyyden. Sotilaat katsoivat häntä kummastuen, vanhemman harmaat kulmakarvat rypistyen. “Ja miksi isoäitisi on täällä, eikä omassa kodissaan turvassa kaupungissa, sotilaiden suojelemana?” Jos sotilaat päättäisivät tarkistaa väitteen paikkaansa pitävyyden, loru olisi loppu. Torkkelin ainoa keino oli saada sotilaat häipymään, ennen kuin he katsoisivat telttaan.

“Katsos, isoäitini on ulkoilman fasaanikukko, joka lupaa ja vannoo luonnon parantavaan voimaan. Hipit, tiedätkös. Joten vaikka rakas äitini ja vielä rakkaampi upseeri-isäni, kunnia hänen nimelleen, olisi halunnut pitää kultaakin kalliimman isoäitini turvassa kaupungin muurien sisällä, eikä täällä kammottavien Kallioiden ulottuvilla, isoäitini porhalsi ulos talostansa ennen kuin kukaan ehti estää. Nyt, kun olen vihdoin saanut hänet nukahtamaan, en tohtisi herättää häntä. Tiedättehän nuo isoäidit, aina puuhailemassa jotain, jos ovat hereillä”, Torkkeli pälpätti, huitoen välillä käsillään. Hän eläytyi tarinaan niin paljon, että sotilaat alkoivat sääliä häntä. Nuorempi heistä pyyhki kyyneleitään.

“Kyllähän minä isoäidit tunnen. Oma muorini ravasi metsässä viimeisiin päiviinsä saakka. Kunnia hänen muistolleen”, sotilas niiskutti, ja vanhempi nainen taputti häntä selkään. He käänsivät ratsunsa ja alkoivat jolkottaa pois. Torkkeli vilkutti heille hyvästiksi ennen kuin palasi takaisin telttaansa. 

Sisällä Kallio mulkaisi häntä kädet ristissä. “Vai kammottavien Kallioiden. Mikäs itse olet, tollo Torkkeli?” hän sylkäisi Torkkelia päin “Tyhmä.” 

Torkkeli huokaisi syvään ja katsoi Kalliota silmiin. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hän räpytteli silmiään kiivaasti. “Joo no kiitti, ei ollu ihan mun lempipuuhaa valehdella sotilaille päin naamaa. Ne olis tappanut meidät, tai ainakin sut, jos ne ois löytänyt sut täältä”, hän puuskahti, kävellen ympäri telttaa tuskastuneena. “Hyvä ettei ne olleet ihan fiksuimmasta päästä. Fasaanikukko… Mun oli tarkoitus sanoa fanaatikko!” Kyyneleet alkoivat valua torkkelin poskia pitkin, ja Kallio alkoi katua sanomisiaan. Hieman.

“Ihan hyvin se monologi meni. Noin aloittelijalta. Mä muistan mun ekan kerran pääroolissa, se jännitti kauheesti. Ja eihän sulla yhtä hyvin mennyt kuin mulla, mutta… Paremmin kuin joillain Kalliossa.” Torkkeli katsoi yllättyneenä Kalliota. Hän oli unohtanut, miten mukavalta Kallion sanat pystyivät tuntumaan. Ne hetket, jolloin Kallio uskalsi antaa sydämensä olla muutakin kuin pelkkä kivi, olivat parhaita.

Itkusta punertunut naama ja Kallion sanat toivat Torkkelin mieleen heidän ensitapaamisensa illan. Hän oli juuri saanut kuulla, että karhu oli syönyt hänen isoäitinsä. Mummi oli ollut Torkkelille hyvin rakas, paljon rakkaampi kuin hänen vanhempansa, joilta hän ei ollut saanut paljoa rakkautta. Hän oli jäänyt itkemään kadulle, kun Kallio oli astunut ulos läheisestä kapakasta. Tyttö oli ojentanut kätensä ja tarjonnut hänelle juoman. Siitä oli alkanut heidän ystävyytensä.

“Mutta älä luule liikoja itsestäs. Paras näyttelijä täällä on vieläkin minä”, Kallio julisti, rikkoen hetken ja palauttaen Torkkelin nykyhetkeen. Torkkeli puisteli päätään ja yritti rauhoittua.

“Lääkkeet ovat lopussa. Huomenaamulla meidän pitää aloittaa matka kaupunkiin. Tarvitsen rohtoja, harsoa ja muita tarvikkeita. Toivottavasti osaat kävellä, sillä meillä ei ole hevosia, mutta pitkä matka edessä”, hän kertoi faktat silmäillen samalla Kallion reaktiota. Nainen otti uutiset yllättävän hyvin.

“Olen tottunut pettymyksiin. Varsinkin niihin, jotka sinä aiheutat.”

Torkkeli tunsi kyynelten kipuavan silmiinsä. Hänen täytyi päästä ulos rauhoittumaan, kauas Kalliosta.

“Aamulla lähdetään”, hän sai vielä sanottua, ennen kuin uupumus otti vallan.


	3. Nälkä vaanii pimeässä metsässä

Kallio tuhisi unissaan. Kuola valui hänen suupieltään pitkin alas hänen tuhruiselle paidalleen. Sen alta näkyi tatuointi jonkinlaisesta kuusijalkaisesta teräväkulmaisesta koppakuoriaisesta.

Hän näki juuri unta lomamatkasta kaukaisella rannalla kauniiden naisten ympäröimänä, kun Torkkeli kovakouraisesti herätteli hänet. Kipu lävisti hänen olkapäänsä ja hän irvisti tuskasta.

“Auuuuuuu sä satutat ihan väärällä tavalla”, Kallio parkui, nousten istumaan toisen kätensä varaan. Torkkeli näytti katuvalta satutettuaan toista ja liikutteli sormiaan hermostuneena. 

“Sori ei ollut tarkoitus, mutta… Meidän pitäisi lähteä. Meidän pitää kulkea metsässä, jottei meitä varmasti nähdä, ja se ei oo kivaa, jos on pimeää”, Torkkeli mutisi katsellen käsiään, ja heitti Kalliolle viitan. Kallio katsoi viittaa ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Viitta oli ruskea liasta, se oli röpelöinen, se haisi ihan mudalta…

“Kiitos”, Kallio sanoi hiljaa ja näki Torkkelin menevän hämilleen. 

Kallio katseli, miten Torkkeli purki taitavasti telttaansa. Häntä harmitti hieman, ettei ollut mennyt auttamaan, mutta väitti itselleen sen olevan olkapäänsä takia. Torkkeli oli onnistunut löytämään joitain yrttejä puron varrelta, mutta ne eivät kuulemma olleet yhtä hyviä kuin kuivatut. Ne olivat kuitenkin helpottaneet haavan tykytystä vähän, ja Kallio jaksaisi nyt matkata koko päivän.

Torkkeli solmi viimeisetkin nyörit pakatun teltan ympärille ja nosti katseensa. Kallio hymyili itsekseen ja hätkähti, kun huomasi Torkkelin katselevan häntä. Hän otti nopeasti kasvoilleen tylsistyneen ja hieman kopean ilmeen, ja nousi ylös.

“Lähdetään!” hän sanoi ja alkoi kävellä polkua pitkin. Hän kuuli Torkkelin hymähtävän ja kääntyi kannoillaan. “Mitä?” hän sanoi kärkkäästi, koputtaen maata saappaansa kärjellä. “Jokin vinossa, eikö jalat kanna?” 

Torkkeli heilautti teltan olalleen ja sitoi sen kiinni. Sitten hän alkoi kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan.

“Suorin tie kaupunkiin sattuu viemään tähän suuntaan. Ole hyvä ja tule”, hän virkkoi ja Kallio asteli naama punaisena perässä.

Aurinko paistoi kirkkaana ja taivaalla ei näkynyt pilven hattaraakaan. Oli kuuma ja hiostava päivä, ja saappaat hiersivät Kallion jalkoja. Monta kertaa varustamossa oli hänelle intetty, että korkosaappaat eivät sovi maastoon, mutta Kallio ei ollut ottanut moitteita kuuleviin korviinsa. Ehkä olisi pitänyt.

“Kuuma. Milloin ollaan perillä?” Kallio marmatti. Hän oli luullut, että metsän siimeksessä olisi viileää, mutta lämpö puski kaiken kasvillisuuden läpi. Torkkeli oli yhtä kuumissaan, eikä jaksanut vastata. Viimeksi kymmenen minuuttia sitten hän oli inttänyt, että ei vielä, ei pitkään aikaan. He jatkoivat matkaa hiljaisuudessa.

Kallio katseli Torkkelin olemusta. Se oli kuin painunut kasaan heidän viime tapaamisensa jälkeen, hänen mustat hiuksensa olivat lyhyemmät ja hartiat kumarammat. Elämä oli painanut Torkkelia alaspäin, mutta jokin jaksoi silti pitää hänen kävelynsä tarmokkaana.

“Millaista elämä on ollut viime aikoina?” Kallio kysyi täyttääkseen uteliaisuutensa. Torkkeli oli hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin vastasi.

“Hektistä. Pelottavaa. Ihanaa. Paljon töitä. Ylenin oppipojasta taiteilijaksi”, Torkkeli sanoi sormeillessaan viittansa nyöriä. Kallio odotti hiljaa. 

“Kylässä on paljon sotilaita. Sanovat suojelevansa meitä ulkopuolisilta, mutta en mä tiedä… Vähän epäilyttävää.” Kallio kertoi saman tapahtuneen omassa kylässään. Se oli totta, sotilaita oli enemmän, ja he olivat brutaalimpia kuin ennen. Kalliota oli pelottanut jättää perheensä sotilaiden armoille, mutta hän ei ollut voinut muutakaan.

“Entä oletko…” Kallio aloitti, muttei uskaltanut kysyä loppuun. Kysymys jäi kuitenkin leijumaan heidän välilleen.

“En. Oletko itse?” Torkkeli vastasi kohta, ja Kallion kasvoille pääsi hymynpoikanen.

“En.” En ole tavannut ketään yhtä kaunista ja upeaa, en ketään vertaistasi. En koskaan. Mutta sen hän piti vain omana tietonaan.

Aurinko oli ylittänyt korkeimman huippunsa ja ilta alkoi hämärtää. Lintujen laulu väheni, mitä kauemmin he tarpoivat, ja pian kumpikaan ei nähnyt eteensä. Nyt Kallion haavaankin alkoi sattumaan ja kaikki oli kamalaa.

“Jäädään tähän”, Torkkeli sanoi yhtäkkiä, ja pudotti reppunsa maahan. Kallio huokaisi helpotuksesta ja istui maahan. Hän otti saappaat jalastaan ja alkoi hieroa kipeitä jalkojaan. Torkkeli ei jäänyt lepäämään, vaan alkoi heti pystyttää telttaa.

“Kallio, mene hakemaan polttopuita. Minä teen ruokaa.” Kallio havahtui puuhistaan Torkkelin käskevään ääneen. Torkkelin äänenpaino närkästytti Kalliota, eikö hän ole juuri matkannut koko päivän kipeällä kädellä, vuotavalla haavalla.

“Minä menen, minä menen. Mutta en pidä siitä”, Kallio mutisi kömpiessään pystyyn. Mitä uhrauksia hän tekikään Torkkelin vuoksi, hän mietti kuljeskellessaan synkässä metsässä.

Aamupäivän kuumuus oli vaihtunut vertahyytävään kylmyyteen. Kallio hytisi, ja kietoutui paremmin viittaansa. Polttopuita oli vaikea kerätä, kun ei kunnolla nähnyt eteensä, ja koska kumartuminenkin oli vaikeaa, Kallio sai kerättyä vain muutaman risun.

Palatessaan takaisin Kallio haistoi lämpimän ruuan tuoksun. Hän juoksi paikalle ja näki suuren, valaisevan nuotion kivien keskellä. Hän tunsi itsensä petetyksi.

“Mitä varten mä menin puita hakemaan, jos sä teet nuotion ilman mua?” Kallio huusi paiskatessaan risunsa maahan. Torkkeli pyöritti silmiään.

“Sulla meni niin kauan, ja mulla tuli nälkä. Ja et sä näköjään edes saanut kunnon nuotiopuita, joten parempi vaan, että mä aloitin ilman sua”, hän sanoi ja Kallio tuijotti häntä kunnes hän nosti katseensa.

“Mitä?”

Kallio alkoi nauraa loukkaantuneena. “Anteeksi, että mulla on olkapäässä jonkun aiheuttama haava, jonka takia eteneminen on vähän hankalaa kiitos vaan”, hän sanoi upottaen niin paljon myrkkyä sanoihinsa kuin pystyi. “Elämä ei ole ihan ruusuilla tanssimista, kun täytyy kulkea metsässä haavoittuneena.” Torkkeli puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, ja hänen alahuulensa alkoi väpättää.

“Mä pyysin jo anteeks! Ja mä en ollu se, joka ensin hyökkäs!” hän huusi, itkun partaalla. Kallio ei jaksanut enää.

“Okei. Okei, arvaa mitä? Mä lähden. Mä haluun olla mieluummin missä tahansa muualla, kuin täällä.” Hän alkoi pakata vähiä tavaroitaan, ja Torkkeli katsoi häntä pelästyneenä.

“Et kai sä nyt..? Et kai sä nyt oikeesti aio..?” Hän ei saanut vastausta. “Kallio? KALLIO!” Kallio laittoi viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen, ja alkoi harppoa syvemmälle pimeään metsään. Vähitellen Torkkelin itkuiset anelut hiljentyivät, ja ympärillä kuului vain metsän ääntä.

Kallio alkoi vähitellen katua tunteiden purkaustaan. Hänen vatsansa murisi äänekkäämmin kuin villikarhu, ja nuotion loimun ulkopuolella oli jäätävän kylmä. Hän oli kääntymässä takaisin, muttei ollut enää varma suunnasta.

Harhailtuaan aikansa hän kuuli askelia, ja hänen kasvonsa alkoivat loistaa onnesta.

“TORKKELI!” hän huusi ja juoksi ääntä kohti. Liian myöhään hän kuitenkin tajusi, että askeleet tulivat kolmesta parista jalkoja.


	4. Jälkien jäljillä

Torkkeli värjötteli nuotion jäämien ympärillä. Loput ruuasta oli aikaa sitten jäähtynyt ja oranssit lieskat vaipuneet kasaksi mustaa hiiltä. Kylmyys hiipi Torkkelin luihin ja ytimiin, niin ulkoa kuin sisältä päin. Torkkeli itki hiljaa kämmeniinsä.

Kallio oli lähtenyt jo tunteja sitten, mutta yhä Torkkeli istui kannolla metalli astia kädessään. Hänen kätensä tärisivät kylmästä, ja kyyneleet olivat tehneet rantuja hänen naamaansa. 

Kun taivas alkoi valjeta, Torkkeli tajusi tarvitsevansa unta. Ehkä Kallio osaisi itse kävellä leirille hänen nukkuessaan, hän mietti laskiessaan päänsä tyynyyn. Ehkäpä. 

Päivänvalon kirkkaus havahdutti Torkkelin hereille. Hän nousi, valmiina herättämään Kallion, kunnes ympärilleen katsottuaan tajusi hänen olevan poissa. Torkkeli niiskahti hiljaa. 

Ulkona oli kaunis aamu, ja eilisillan tapahtumista muistuttivat vain nuotion rähjä ja maassa lojuvat oksat. Torkkeli tepasteli ympäriinsä, kuin etsien paikkaansa maailmassa. Sitä ei löytynyt. 

Hän oli melkein päättänyt jäädä samaan paikkaan odottamaan Kalliota, kunnes erotti hänen kengänjälkensä maasta. Ne olivat painautuneet pehmeään multaan, ja ne johtivat syvemmälle metsään. 

Toivon kipinä syttyi Torkkelin sydämessä. Se hukutti alleen kaikki muut tunteet, ja antoi hänelle tarmoa pakata teltan ja lähteä vaeltamaan tiheässä kasvillisuudessa. 

Metsä oli täynnä elämää, mutta Kalliosta ei näkynyt muuta kuin kenkien painaumat. Välillä ne katosivat kokonaan näkyvistä, ja Torkkelin täytyi tutkia maata hyvin huolellisesti löytääkseen ne uudelleen. Jäljet olivat pitkän aikaa menneet hyvin suoraan, mutta yhtäkkiä ne alkoivat risteillä eri suuntiin. Sitä jatkui jonkin aikaa, kunnes Kallion jalanjäljet alkoivat harventua. Hän juoksi.

Torkkeli mietti, oliko karhu tai muu villipeto alkanut jahdata Kalliota, kunnes pääsi jälkien päähän. Yhtäkkiä Kallion korkokenkien ympärillä oli jälkiä saappaista, jotka olivat uponneet syvälle maahan. Torkkeli hämmästyi suuresti, ja kumartui maahan tutkimaan jälkiä tarkemmin. Kenkäpareja oli Kallion lisäksi kolme. Maassa oli myöskin hevosen kavioiden jälkiä. 

Kallion jäljet katosivat pian, samoin kuin yhdet saappaanjäljistä. Torkkeli jäi istumaan maahan ja vertailemaan jalassaan olevia kenkiä maassa oleviin jälkiin. Kyllä, jäljet olivat samanlaisista kengistä, joskin isommista. 

Oivalluksen myötä Torkkeli tunsi paniikin hiipivän pitkin hänen kehoaan. Hänen sydämensä alkoi hakata nopeammin ja nopeammin. Hän alkoi hengittää kiivaammin, ja huoli Kalliosta vain kasvoi ja kasvoi. Siinä hän siis istui, sikiöasennossa, niin kauan, että aurinko ehti kavuta korkealle taivaalle ja hänen sydämensä rauhoittui hänen rinnassaan. Sitten hän kaivoi eväänsä repustaan, söi, ja lähti seuraamaan sotilaiden jälkiä.

Jäljet veivät Torkkelin läpi metsän, kunnes ne pysähtyivät hiekkatielle. Siitä eteenpäin hänellä ei ollut enää tienviittaa. Torkkeli hengitti syvään, ja istui tienpientareelle miettimään seuraavaa siirtoaan. Hän tiesi, että lähistöllä oli sotilaiden tukikohta, jonka kellarissa oli pieni tyrmä. Sinne sotilaat mitä luultavimmin olivat Kalliota viemässä.

Torkkelia kuitenkin pelotti mennä tukikohtaan. Vaikka hän olikin Torkkeli, hän ei ollut koskaan ollut niin korkeassa arvossa, että häntä olisi päästetty sisään. Lisäksi hän ei ollut kaikkein uskollisin sotilas. Läheskään. Hän pelkäsi, että hänetkin vangittaisiin.

“Se ei ole oleellinen pelko, kukaan ei tunne sinua”, hän ajatteli, naputtaen sormiaan kämmeneensä. Toinen susi hänessä halusi paeta. Toinen tunsi velvollisuutta auttaa Kalliota. Hän huokaisi. Hän oli Kallion ystävä. Vaikka he eivät olleet olleet parhaissa väleissä, hän halusi tukkia kuilun, joka heidän välilleen oli muodostunut. 

Niinpä hän nousi ylös, piilotti telttansa ja muut tarpeettomat tavaransa lehtien alle, ja otti taskuunsa vain pienen veitsen. Hän epäröi, mutta vain hetken, ja lähti sitten kulkemaan tien reunaa.

Linnoitus näytti ulkoapäin rujolta ja kylmältä. Se oli tehty harmaista kivistä, jotka olivat murtuneet ajan saatossa. Siinä oli torneja, joissa oli pieniä ikkunoita ja koloja tarkka-ampujille. Torkkeli tiesi pääoven olevan hyvin vartioitu, mutta metsän reunassa erään kannon takana olisi salakäytävä, josta moni ei tiennyt. Jos se oli vieläkin olemassa, se olisi paras tapa päästä sisälle.

Torkkeli kiersi linnan mahdollisimman kaukaa, jottei häntä huomattaisi. Sotilaat eivät välttämättä välittäisi viattomasta ohikulkijasta, mutta joku heistä saattaisi tuntea mestarivarkaan. Torkkeli ei halunnut ottaa riskiä kiinnijäämisestä, joten hän kulki puiden seassa tiukasti viittaansa kääriytyneenä, kunnes hän tuli salakäytävän luo.

Salaovi oli hyvin piilotettu, ja vaikka hän tiesi sen sijainnin, häneltä kului sen etsimiseen melkein puoli tuntia. Kuitenkin saniaisten alta löytyi viimein puinen, hieman lahonnut luukku, jonka alta paljastuivat kiviset portaat. Torkkeli astui varovasti sisään, ja sulki luukun perässään.

Kun puu oli suostunut painautumaan paikoilleen, oli käytävässä pilkkopimeää. Hapuillen tukea seinästä, Torkkeli alkoi hitaasti liikkua alaspäin. Hän tiesi, että matkassa kestäisi, sillä hänellä ei ollut soihtua mukana. Toivottavasti Kallio säilyisi hengissä edes sen aikaa.

Vähitellen linnan äänet alkoivat kuulua käytävään. Askelia, puhetta, sitten hiljaisuutta ja taas askelia. Käytävän pää olisi vaatekomerossa sotilaiden oleskelutilassa, joten Torkkelilla ei olisi paljon aikaa päästä ulos herättämättä huomiota. Päästyään ylös hän siis jäi odottamaan, kunnes äänet ulkopuolella hiljentyivät. Sitten hän astui kaappiin.

Torkkeli kuulosteli korva kiinni ovessa, oliko huoneessa hiljaista. Hän oli varma, että reitti oli selvä, ja astui ulos. Mutta liian myöhään hän tajusi, että joku oli tulossa.

“-ja siihen minä sanoin, että… HEI!” sotilas huusi ja osoitti Torkkelia.


	5. Rakkauden turvin ulos

Toinen sotilas hänen takanaan tarkkaili häntä kulmat kurtussa. “...Heiiiiii”, Torkkeli henkäisi ja sulki kaapin oven perässään. Hän yritti näyttää rennolta, mutta alkoi heti hikoilla. Ensimmäinen sotilas oli juuri astunut lähemmäs, ja oli avaamassa suunsa kysyäkseen jotain, kunnes nuori nainen hänen takanaan veti henkeä kovaan ääneen.

“Minähän tunnen sinut!” hän hihkaisi, ja harppoessaan Torkkelin luo, tönäisi hän kumppaninsa kumoon. Tämä älähti kaatuessaan maahan.

“Haha… Siis oikeasti?” Torkkelilla oli aina ollut maailman surkein kasvomuisti, mutta onneksi se ei tuntunut haittaavan sotilasta. “Joo joo! Muistatko, silloin kedolla! Minä ja kersantti, sä kerroit meille sun isoäidistä!” hän huudahti ja muistot alkoivat palailla Torkkelin mieleen. 

Nainen otti Torkkelin käsistä kiinni, ja kertoi, miten paljon tarina oli koskettanut häntä ja miten hän oli heti ensitöikseen ottanut yhteyttä vanhaan isoisäänsä. Torkkeli hymyili hieman vaivaantuneena, mutta onnellisena siitä, että häntä ei ollut heti heitetty tyrmään.

Toinen sotilas ei kuitenkaan suvainnut kollegansa puuhia. Hän tyrkkäsi toverinsa kauemmas, ja vei veitsen Torkkelin kurkulle. Torkkeli hapuili omaa deluxe rainbow covered ultra special limited edition supcremeTM linkkuveistään, muttei löytänyt sitä.

“Kuka sinä olet, ja mitä teit kaapissamme?” sotilas kysyi, huulet niin lähellä Torkkelin naamaa, että hän saattoi haistaa pojan valkosipulihomejuuston hajuisen hengityksen. Torkkeli mietti kuumeisesti jotakin hätävalhetta.

“Hei Martti, mitä jos me annettais tän tyypin olla..?” nainen kysyi hiljaa, mutta sotilas vain napsautti sormiaan.

Nämä kolme olivat siis hiljaa, kunnes Torkkeli päätti puhua. Hän hengitti syvään, sai valkosipulihomejuuston hajua nenäänsä ja alkoi kakoa, veti sitten uudestaan henkeä, mutta nenänsä kautta.

“Minun on pakko tunnustaa. Olen teidän suurin faninne. Kiertelen usein tämän linnan lähettyvillä, toiveenani päästä sisään, ja tänään oli onnenpäiväni, sillä ovi oli jäänyt raolleen. Hiivin siis sisään, mutta kuulin askelia, joten piilouduin tähän huoneeseen. Se joku oli kuitenkin tulossa tänne, joten piilouduin tuohon kaappiin. Hyvin kaunis kaappi, saanko muuten sanoa. Ja kaapissa ollessani menneisyyden muistot tulvivat takaisin mieleeni, siihen aikaan, kun olin…” Torkkeli piti dramaattisen paussin, jonka oli oppinut Kalliolta, “koko ajan kaapissa. Kyllä, olen… Olen homo…” Torkkeli päätti puheensa, katsoen maahan ja sitten vähän liian hitaasti nosti katseensa. Nuori nainen itki vuolaasti, mutta toinen sotilas ei kuitenkaan ollut vakuuttunut.

“Hyvä yritys. Kaikki tietää, että Torkkelissa taattiin lgbtq+ oikeudet vuosisatoja sitten. Minä olen homo. Sinä olet homo. Jopa kenraali on homo. Vain Kallion vakooja ei olisi tietänyt näitä asioita. Jolene, vie hänet tyrmään”, Martti sanoi tylysti, ja astui kauemmas Torkkelista. Torkkeli kirosi omaa tyhmyyttään samalla, kun Jolene lähti apeana kuljettamaan häntä kohti katakombeja. 

Jolene hymyili hänelle säälivästi. “Sori, Martti on vähän kärttyisä tänään, se lähetti sen poikaystävälle viime kuussa kirjeen, jossa se tunnusti rakkautensa, mutta se jätkä ei oo vieläkään vastannut”, Jolene kertoi, ja ehti selostaa Martin ja Macqueenin koko rakkaustarinan, ennen kuin he vihdoin saapuivat selleille. Kaltereiden takana odotti tuttu ihminen.

Kallio kohotti katseensa, ja heti onnen pilkahdus syttyi hänen silmiinsä. “Torkkeli!” hän huusi ja heittäytyi päin kaltereita, ojentaen kättään niiden läpi kohti Torkkelia. Torkkeli syöksähti Kallion luo, ja otti hänen kädestään kiinni. 

“Kallio! Miten tyhmä sinä olitkaan, juosta nyt metsään ja kadota tuolla lailla”, Torkkeli sanoi kyyneltensä läpi ja hyväili Kallion poskea. Kallio hymyili silmät kiinni, ja piti kiinni Torkkelin kädestä.

Jolene katsoi naisia vähän kauempaa, hymyillen itsekseen. “Hyvä on”, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä. Kallio ja Torkkeli käänsivät katseensa Jolenea päin, ja muistivat vasta sitten, että heillä on seuraa. 

“Minä autan teidät ulos täältä”, hän vastasi kaksikon kysyville kasvoille. “Kyllähän nuorta rakkautta pitää vähän avittaa”, hän vielä lisäsi, joka sai Kallion ja Torkkelin punastumaan. Kallio päästi nopeasti irti Torkkelin kädestä, mutta Torkkelin käsi pysyi Kallion poskella.

“Emmehän me toki, no homo and all ja-” Kallio aloitti, mutta Torkkeli tukki hänen suunsa kädellään. “Kiitos laupeudesta, minä ja kaunis rakastajattareni arvostamme tätä suuresti”, Torkkeli runoili, ja mulkaisi Kalliota murhaavasti. Kallio pyöritti silmiään ja nousi seisomaan.

Jolene tuli avaamaan sellin oven, ja päästi Kallion ulos. He halasivat ja Kallio kiitti Jolenea hyvästä huolenpidosta ja rakkaudesta. Jolene hehkutti, miten ihanaa oli, että kaksi sydänkäpystä oli löytänyt toisensa juuri hänen tyrmässään, ja miten juuri hän sai johdattaa heidät ulos.

Kun Jolene vei heitä ulos, Kallio ja Jolene juttelivat kuin vanhat ystävykset. Torkkeli katseli kiusaantuneena, miten läheisiksi nämä kaksi olivat tulleet vain yhden yön aikana, ja hän tunsi kateuden pistoksen sydämessään.

Ovelle tultuaan Torkkeli oli helpottunut, että hän saisi vihdoin olla kahden Kallion kanssa, mutta sitten Martti porhalsi huoneeseen heidän takaansa. “HEI! Ryökäleet takaisin tyrmään!” hän huusi, ja osoitti heitä sormellaan.

Torkkelia alkoi väsyttää kaikki tämä selittely ja häslinki, hän halusi vain takaisin kotiin, juuttikangaspeiton alle juomaan teetä, mutta ei, taas pakko jutella ihmisille. Hän oli juuri avaamassa suunsa, kun Kallio yllätti hänet tekemällä sen hänen puolestaan.

“Martti, älä pura epävarmuuttasi meihin”, Kallio sanoin myötätuntoa hehkuvalla äänellä, ja astui lähemmäs Marttia. Kaikki olivat nyt hiljaa, Martti oli shokissa Kallion röyhkeydestä puhua, Jolene ja Torkkeli taas pelosta.

“Martti, se on okei”, Kallio toisti, ja astui taas askeleen lähemmäs Marttia. Kun Martti ei pannut vastaan, hän astui kolmannen askeleen, sitten neljännen, kunnes hän oli aivan Martin vieressä. Sitten hän halasi sotilasta.

Aluksi Martti vain seisoi paikallaan, mutta kun Kallio ei päästänyt irti, hän rentoutui ja alkoi itkemään Kallion olkaa vasten. Torkkeli seisoi paikallaan hyvin kiusaantuneena, ja kun kukaan ei katsonut, hän livahti avoimesta ovesta pihalle.

Ulkona aurinko paistoi, ja linnut lauloivat. Syksyn tuoksua oli ilmassa, vaikka olinkin hyvin lämmin. Torkkeli meni istumaan kivelle keräämään voimia, kunnes Kalliokin tuli ulos linnakkeesta. 

“Hei”, Kallio sanoi, ja meni Torkkelin viereen istumaan. Hän lepuutti kipeää kättään sylissään. “Martti oli vain niin stressaantunut rakkauskirjeestä, jonka hän lähetti sille jätkälleen viime kuussa. Mä lohdutin sitä ja se antoi mun mennä.”

Torkkeli tuijotti idylliä peltomaisemaa. Hän ei sanonut mitään, ja Kallio antoi hänen olla hiljaa. He istuivat kivellä yhdessä, kunnes oli aika lähteä.

“Mennäänkö sitten sinne kylään?” Kallio kysyi, ja he lähtivät etsimään Torkkelin tavarat.


	6. Musisoijan tavernassa

Illansuussa kaksikko saapui kylään. Kadut olivat pimeät ja autiot, lukuunottamatta sotilaita partioimassa, ja valoja tavernassa. Kallio ja Torkkeli piileskelivät viittojensa alla, melkein näkymättöminä yössä.

“Noh”, Kallio kysyi ja Torkkeli vilkaisi häntä. “Että minne mennään?” Torkkeli osoitti tavernaa. Sen kyltti oli vanha ja lohkeentunut, mutta siitä saattoi silti erottaa harppumaisen kuvion. “Toivottavasti se ei ole täynnä sotilaita”, Torkkeli mumisi, ennen kuin he astuivat sisään.

Koko majapaikka oli täynnä sotilaita. Baaritiskillä oli kolmikko juopottelemassa, pöydissä oli rykelmä nuoria alokkaita, jopa juomien laittaja oli Torkkelin tuttu harjoitusleiriltä. 

“Ei<3”, Torkkeli tokaisi, ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Kallio kuitenkin nykäisi hänen viitastaan. “Tuolla pianon luona, eikös tuo ole Sibis?”

Torkkeli kääntyi takaisin ja katsoi tarkemmin. Kyllä, sivistyneessä puvussaan, soittaja oli kuin olikin kaksikon vanha tuttu ja sisko muuten kuin veressä, Sibis.

“Miten hän on tänne päätynyt?” Torkkeli mumisi, ja oli harppomassa Sibiksen luokse, mutta Kallio esti häntä. “Ei aiheuteta epäilyjä. Istutaan pöytään, tilataan muutamat juomat, ja odotetaan, että keikka loppuu. Sitten jutellaan.”

Niin Kallio ja Torkkeli tilasivat juomat, ja jäivät kuuntelemaan. Sibis soitti oikein kauniisti, paljon klassista musiikkia, mutta oli joukossa muutama räväkämpikin tapaus. Yhdessä vaiheessa iltaa muutama sähkökitaristikin kävi säestämässä esitystä, ja silloin Kallion oli ihan pakko mennä tanssimaan, Torkkelin estelyistä huolimatta. Vähän puolen yön jälkeen Sibis lopetti, ja aplodit raikuivat ympäri tavernan.

“Kiitos, kiitos, tulkaa huomenna uudestaan!” hän sanoi, ja kumarsi. Hän kierteli ympäri huonetta kerätessään tippejä, ja kun hän osui Kallion ja Torkkelin kohdalle, hänen silmänsä avautuivat lautasen kokoisiksi. Hän oli avaamassa suutaan, mutta Torkkeli pudisti päätään. Sibis mietti hetken, ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti käytävää.

Ihmisten lähtiessä Torkkeli ja Kalliokin nousivat seisomaan ja lähtivät kohti. Sotilaiden katseet tuntuivat polttavilta heidän selässään, ja Torkkeli pelkäsi kokoajan, että joku heistä tunnistaisi heidät. He pääsivät kuitenkin ongelmitta käytävään, jossa Sibis jo odotti heitä. Hän avasi oven huoneeseen 420 ja he kaikki astuivat sisään.

Kun ovi sulkeutui ja peitti tavernan melun alleen, kolmikko tarkasteli toisiaan. Sibis näytti samalta kuin kaikki ne vuodet sitten, kun he olivat ensimmäisen kerran tavanneet Kallion työpaikalla. Ja kun he halasivat, tuntui kuin ei olisi mennyt sekuntiakaan siitä, kun he olivat olleet viimeksi olleet Kolme Suurta.

Astuttuaan kauemmas Sibis katsoi hymyillen Kalliota ja Torkkelia. “Noh, kertokaa kaikki, miten te olette tänne päätyneet”, hän kysyi. Torkkeli ja Kallio vilkasivat toisiaan, ja Kallio kosketti varovasti olkapäätään. Hän irvisti kivusta. “Kaikki alkoi tästä pienestä haavasta…”

Sibis katsoi hänen olkapäätään huolestuneena. “Kallio, mitä sinulle on käynyt, anna kun katson”, hän sanoi ja Kallion riisuttua paitansa alkoi kääriä pois veristä sidettä. Sitten hän kaivoi sängyn alta rohtoja, ja alkoi hoivata haavaa.

Torkkeli yritti pitää katseensa Kallion naamassa, mutta se tuotti hänelle paljon ongelmia. Kallio virnuili hänelle, vaikka välillä virnistys muuttuikin irvistykseksi Sibiksen osuessa herkkään kohtaan. Torkkeli aloitti tuijotuskilpailun Kallion kanssa, ja onnistui keskittymään Kallion kimalteleviin silmiin. Kuinka syvän harmaat ne olivatkaan, niissä oli pieniä keltaisia pisteitä, joita Torkkeli ei ollut ennen huomannut.

Kalliokin piti katseensa Torkkelin silmissä. Ne olivat tummemmat kuin yötaivas, niihin upposi kuin syvään veteen. Kallion piti haukkoa henkeä, niin syvälle hän oli vajonnut. 

“Voitin”, Torkkeli sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili. Kallio räpytteli silmiään, Sibis kohotti katseensa Kallion haavasta. “Mitä?” hän kysyi, ja Torkkeli puisteli päätään. Sibis jatkoi Kallion hoivaamista.

“Näinkö se siis meni, Kallion miekkailutaitojen ansiosta kukistitte lähes 40 Torkkelin sotilasta ja muutaman hevosenkin kaupan päälle, pakenitte Torkkelien miehitetystä linnoituksesta uimalla läpi laavaisen vallihaudan ja rökititte kaikki vahtimaan jätetyt krokotiilit?” Sibis kertasi, ja Kallio nyökkäsi ponnekkaasti. Torkkeli nauroi vieressä, pitäen kiinni Kallion kädestä. Sibis pudisti päätään, uskoen tarinasta huimat nolla prosenttia. Hän huokaisi lievästi turhautuneena.

“Ehkäpä kuulen oikean version huomenna”, hän virkkoi noustessaan seisomaan. Kallio esitti närkästynyttä ja Torkkeli nauroi hänen ilmeelleen. “Noh, minä päästän teidät huoneeseenne. Eiköhän uni vähän selvitä päätä”, Sibis huokaisi ja johdatti Kallion ja Torkkelin pimentyneeseen käytävään. He kävelivät kiviset portaat ylös, ja Sibis alkoi sovittamaan avainta lukkoon.

“Varoitan vielä, huone ei ole kovin suuri. Jos pomo saisi tietää, että annan huoneita ilmaiseksi, hän nirhaisi minut…” Sibis mumisi enimmäkseen itselleen samalla, kun ovi loksahti auki. Sen takaa paljastui oikein kotoisa huone, harmi vain, että huoneessa oli

“Vain yksi sänky?! Sibis!” Kallio huudahti ja Sibis hyssytteli häntä kovasti, ja patisti kaksikon sisään huoneeseen. Hänen hymynsä oli lievästi pahoitteleva, mutta sitä enemmän se oli ilkikurinen. “Anteeksi”, hän huikkasi poistuessaan käytävään ja sulkiessaan oven perässään.

Torkkeli tutkiskeli huonetta, mutta Kallio vain naputti jalkaansa. Hän mutisi itsekseen jotain Sibiksen tyhmistä ideoista ja halusta olla mukana heidän jutuissaan. Torkkeli tarkkaili Kallion mökötystä kauempaa.

“Kallio… Me ollaan ennenkin nukuttu yhdessä. Se on vain sänky. Mitä sä pelkäät?” Torkkeli kysyi, ja Kallio meni hiljaiseksi yllättävästä kysymyksestä. Yömyöhällä pimeässä huoneessa oli helpompi puhua kuin kirkkaassa päivänvalossa, joten hän päätti vasta. 

“Pelkään, että…”, Torkkeli odotti, “että mä rakastun uudelleen ja sä jätät mut jälleen.”

Torkkeli astui lähemmäs Kalliota. He katsoivat toisiaan, mittaillen jokaista viivaa ja uurretta toistensa kasvoilla. Jokaista uurretta, joka oli uusi ja tullut vasta äskettäin, ja sitten niitä viivoja, jotka olivat olleet paikallaan jo vuosia. Torkkeli kurkotti varovasti sivelemään Kallion poskea kädellään.

“Mä tiedän, että mä satutin sua lähtemällä, mutta ehkä mä voin korvata sen... jäämällä”, hän sanoi hiljaa, ääni täynnä niin syvää lempeyttä, että se olisi sulattanut paatuneimmankin sydämen. Sitten he suutelivat.

Aikansa suudeltuaan Kallio irtautui hetkeksi Torkkelista. “Meillä on vain yksi sänky, eiköhän käytetä sitä?” hän vihjasi ja Torkkelin suupielet kohosivat hymyyn hänen vetäessään Kallion sänkyyn. 

Aamun sarastaessa Kallio ja Torkkeli nukkuivat rauhallisina yhdessä. He tiesivät, että heillä oli vielä pitkä matka edessä. Suhde ei korjaantuisi yhdellä suudelmalla, tai kahdella tai kolmella... sadalla, mutta se oli alku. Ainakin tänä yönä kaikki oli hyvin.

Kaksikko heräsi raivoisaan koputukseen. Kallio putosi lattialle yllätyksestä, sänky jolla he nukkuivat ei tosiaankaan ollut kovin suuri, joten Torkkeli meni avaamaan. Oven takana seisoi Sibis, hiukset harallaan, silmät suurina kuin perunamaa. Hän ei pysynyt paikallaan ja kurkki kokoajan taakseen.

“Hyvä, että olette hereillä. Kuunnelkaa. Sotilaat ovat saapuneet, joku kertoi heille teidän olinpaikkanne. Teidän pitää häipyä. Nyt. Pakkasin mukaan yrttejä ja rohtoja, ja kartan, kartan pieneen mökkiin metsän reunassa. Viisi minuuttia ja tulen takaisin ja opastan teidät takaovesta.” 

Sibis pudotti rohtonyytin hämmentyneen Torkkelin käsiin, ja sulki oven perässään. Kallio keräili itseään lattialta, ja katsoi Torkkelia surullisena lattialta.

“Onko se koskaan ohi? Onko aina pakko paeta?” 

Torkkeli alkoi kerätä kokoon heidän tavaroitaan, mutta katsoi Kalliota lohduttava hymy huulillaan.

“Sen on pakko olla.”


End file.
